


Donde crecen las rosas salvajes

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: Afrodita de Piscis oculta un oscuro secreto respecto a su nombre. La belleza de las rosas salvajes.Songfic no yaoi.





	Donde crecen las rosas salvajes

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, 
> 
> Traigo un Oneshot sobre Afrodita de Piscis, inspirado en la canción que da título a la historia “Where the wild roses grow”, de Nick Cave and the Black Seeds y Kylie Minogue. Si no queréis que se reviente el final, no escuchéis la canción hasta terminar de leer. 
> 
> Me he permitido unas licencias, simplemente porque en Saint Seiya siempre me descuadran las edades. En este fic, a pesar de que comento el tema de la armadura de oro por encima, Afrodita tiene 20 años. Además de esa licencia, he cambiado el nombre de Afrodita, por lo que estará con ese otro nombre durante el fic. A continuación dejo más detalles sobre el fic.
> 
> Título: Where the wild roses grow  
> Autora: Melissia-Scorpio (Melissia de Escorpio o Melissia en ffnet)  
> Fecha de redacción: miércoles, 1 de mayo de 2019. Publicado en AO3 el 4 de mayo de 2019  
> Temática: Drama. No yaoi.   
> Personajes: Afrodita de Piscis, Galatea de Berenice (OC, maestra de Afrodita, sale en mi fic de “Serket, la diosa escorpión”, solo es nombrada) y Elisa (nombre tomado de la canción).   
> Copyright: Fic sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes oficiales de Afrodita de Piscis, así como el universo de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Los OC aparecidos pertenecen a Melissia, es decir, servidora. La canción que da título a este fic, y en el que salen fragmentos para apoyar la historia, pertenecen a Nick Cave and the Blackseeds. 
> 
> ¡Feliz lectura!

**Donde crecen las rosas salvajes**  
 **(Where the wild roses grow)**  
  
_They call me The Wild Rose_  


La constelación de Piscis representa a la diosa Afrodita y a su hijo Eros transformados en peces y atados por una cuerda, para escapar del monstruo Tifón, liberado por Gaia para que matase a los dioses.

Desde que nació, el diez de marzo, su nombre iría ligado a esa constelación. Y por ello, se quedó con el nombre de Eros.

Entrenó duramente para ser el legítimo dueño de la armadura de oro de Piscis, y junto a su maestra Galatea, perfeccionó su poder.

Sí, consiguió su objetivo de conseguir la armadura de oro de Piscis. Su vida estaría consagrada a la defensa de unos valores, que se supone que defendería a ultranza.

Pero al caballero de oro no le interesaba tanto este aspecto de su grado dentro del ejército, sino otro radicalmente distinto.

De entre todos los caballeros, él era constantemente referido como el más bello. Y a pesar de que el resto de sus compañeros eran apuestos, el que mayores loas se llevaba respecto a su físico era él.

Jamás pasaba desapercibido dondequiera que fuese. Al principio, unido a una aparente desidia al respecto, el caballero salía a pasear más allá de los límites del Santuario, llegando hasta la aldea de Rodorio.

Desde hacía unos meses que había encontrado un lugar para esconderse de todas las miradas. Un recodo del río, apartado y cubierto de maleza, donde vio por vez primera unos espléndidos rosales.

Aquellas flores le cautivaron desde el mismo momento en que las vio. La aterciopelada textura de sus pétalos, coloreados de un profundo carmesí, tenían obnubilado al caballero. Pero como buen principiante en la admiración de las hermosas flores, una espina desgarró la nívea piel del guerrero, quien levantó la mano asustado.

La sangre brotó lentamente y Eros frunció el ceño disgustado. No entendió en ese momento que algo tan bello pudiera hacer tanto daño. Llevándose el dedo a la boca, decidió deshacerse de aquellos rosales. Pero justo en el momento en el que iría a ejecutar su venganza hacia el arbusto, se quedó petrificado.

No. Era incapaz de destruir aquellas hermosas flores. Nada ni nadie podría compararse con semejante belleza. Echando un vistazo alrededor, divisó un grupo de margaritas, que tímidamente mantenían sus pétalos blancos expuestos y relucientes. Arrancó una flor y la observó con detenimiento. Y al compararla con la rosa, despreció a la humilde margarita, pisándola en cuanto tocó la hierba.

Después de aquel día, Eros comenzó a abrirse al mundo. Y las palabras referidas a su físico, a las que en un principio no hacía caso, comenzaron a endulzarle los oídos. Cada vez que alguien hacía alguna referencia a cualquier parte de su cuerpo, él sonreía al cumplido.

Pronto, aquellos cumplidos penetraron en su mente y horadaron en su personalidad, transformándole en un hombre vanidoso, que se paseaba constantemente para recibir los halagos, tanto de compañeros del Santuario como de aldeanos de Rodorio.

Y su fama creció, aupándole como el más bello de entre todos los hombres de la comarca.

Aquel título le henchía de orgullo y sentado en aquel rincón, donde crecían las rosas salvajes, contemplaba su reflejo en el agua cristalina.

Una mañana, en uno de sus rutinarios paseos por Rodorio, fue saludado por un par de jóvenes aldeanos que descansaban en un banco. Apenas se había alejado de ellos cuando escuchó la conversación de ambos.   
—Ha venido mi prima Elisa a quedarse unas semanas en mi casa— comentaba uno—. Quiere desconectar de la ciudad en vacaciones, antes de comenzar sus estudios en la universidad. Hace apenas unos días su novio la dejó por otra chica y está muy triste.   
  
— ¿En serio?— preguntó el otro— Si no fuera porque tengo ya novia…

Las risas del primero resonaron por el lugar.  
—La verdad es que es muy bella, y según me contó mi tía, tiene muchos pretendientes, pero ella quiere centrarse en sus estudios— prosiguió—. Y hace muy bien, ya tendrá tiempo de encontrar a alguien idóneo y ojito tú con tirarle los tejos, que te veo venir…

De nuevo las risas y las bromas entre los dos jóvenes prosiguieron.

Eros sintió curiosidad por aquella joven a la que nombraron, pero pronto olvidó su nombre entre las ciento de alabanzas que seguía recibiendo a su paso.

Dos semanas después de aquello, el caballero de Piscis bajaba las escaleras cruzando el templo de Tauro, cuando escuchó un revuelo procedente de un grupo de soldados rasos.

Al acercarse y preguntar por el motivo, uno de los soldados le comentó que habían visto a una muchacha muy hermosa paseando por Rodorio, y que querían averiguar quién era.

En ese momento, Eros no recordó el suceso anterior, por lo que simplemente se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la salida del Santuario.

Acercándose hasta Rodorio, los aldeanos saludaron con cariño al guerrero, quien sonreía ante las alabanzas de siempre, pero lo que no contaba era con aquello.

Ella estaba de pie, en mitad de la plaza del pueblo, conversando con un par de ancianos. Los rayos del sol reflejaban destellos cobrizos de su cabellera, que caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros. El perfil delicado, con piel de porcelana y un vestido veraniego blanco, daba un efecto de ensoñación en aquella mujer.

Eros sintió su corazón dando un vuelco, lo que provocó que tragase saliva y permaneciera estático, mientras los latidos se aceleraban a cada gesto que ella daba.

  
  
_From the first day I saw her I knew she was the one_  
 _As she stared in my eyes and smiled_

 

No podía apartar la mirada de la mujer y reconoció en ella una belleza etérea, digna de una ninfa. Y cuando los ojos verdes de ella se encontraron con los azules de él, Eros apresuró el paso y se presentó frente a la mujer.   
  
Apenas un leve intercambio de nombres, que confirmó el hecho de que entre los dos había una atracción fuerte. Y el nombre de Elisa quedó grabado a fuego en el alma de Eros, al igual que el suyo en el de ella.

Prometiéndole volver a verla al día siguiente, el caballero se quedó con la dirección donde la joven se albergaba, y tras despedirse de ella regresó al Santuario, con mil sensaciones revoloteando en su corazón.   
  


Al día siguiente, nada más amanecer, Eros se dirigió a su refugio junto al río. Le habló a las rosas de Elisa y con el consentimiento de ellas, recogió entre sus dedos la más bella y roja de todas.

Llevando la flor en la mano, paseó por Rodorio en dirección al lugar de la cita con la joven.

  
  
_On the second day I brought her a flower_  
 _She was more beautiful than any woman I'd seen_

 

Elisa abrió la puerta de la casa y casi como un resorte, los dos jóvenes se fundieron en un abrazo. Él ofreció la flor a la joven, quien se la prendió entre sus cobrizos cabellos y juntos salieron a pasear por Rodorio.

Como buen guía, Eros la llevó a desayunar, a visitar los lugares aledaños, contándole la historia sobre Rodorio y sus habitantes.

Ella escuchaba atenta a todo y aun cuando estaba degustando un platillo típico de la zona, no apartaba la mirada de él.

Los dos sonreían y reían juntos, y se llevaban todas las miradas de envidia y suspiros de admiración de los lugareños, al observar que el hombre más bello del lugar había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para comparar su belleza.

Al anochecer, él la dejó en la puerta de su casa y tras un cálido abrazo, él recogió un mechón de ella y se lo colocó delicadamente tras su oreja.   
— ¿Te gustan las rosas, Elisa?

—Claro que sí— respondió ella, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecidas, como cada vez que él la miraba fijamente.  
  
—Entonces mañana te llevaré a un lugar, donde crecen las más bellas rosas salvajes.

Tras la promesa y la despedida, Eros abandonó el lugar y se dirigió de nuevo al Santuario.

Mientras caminaba por las empedradas calles, escuchó una conversación. No parecían haber percibido la presencia del caballero, por lo que éste, al escuchar el nombre de su amada, decidió dar la vuelta.   
  
Un grupo de afanosas señoras remendaba en la calle, apurando los últimos rayos del sol, concentradas en su labor.  
—Ella es la más bella, sin duda— declaró una mujer mayor—, más incluso que ese joven del Santuario.   
  
—Sí— respondió otra—, Eros es muy guapo, pero Elisa lo es aún más. Parece la reencarnación de Afrodita.   
  
—Pues a mi Eros no me parece tan guapo— declaró otra señora, provocando que el aludido frunciese las cejas—, sobre todo desde que Elisa ha llegado.

El caballero decidió que ya había escuchado demasiado y dando media vuelta, se marchó directo al Santuario.

Al amanecer del tercer día, Eros se dirigió hacia la casa donde se alojaba Elisa.

Llamó a la puerta y la joven, con un rubor en las mejillas, recibió al guerrero.   
— ¿Cómo es que vienes tan temprano?— preguntó ella— Nadie está despierto aún.

Eros simplemente se llevó el dedo índice de la mano izquierda a los labios y con la mano izquierda tomó a la joven de la mano, quien ahogando una risa, cerró con suavidad la puerta del hogar.

No se cruzaron con nadie en el camino que les llevó desde ese lugar hasta el refugio a la orilla del río, más que nada porque cada vez que se encontraban con algún lugareño madrugador, le esquivaban gracias a la complicidad de dos enamorados.

Tan solo cuando llegaron a aquel apartado salvaje, ambos respiraron aliviados.

—Bienvenida a mi refugio— dijo con solemnidad el caballero, invitando a la joven a sentarse junto a él.

—Es precioso— murmuró ella, acurrucándose a su lado—. ¿Dónde están las rosas aquellas de las que me hablaste?  


El caballero, por respuesta, miró a la joven a los ojos, sujetando su rostro con una mano. El pulgar se deslizó suavemente sobre el labio inferior de Elisa, y nada más terminar, Eros besó sus labios entreabiertos.

_On the third day he took me to the river_   
_He showed me the roses and we kissed_

Fue un breve pero intenso beso, donde los labios se quedaron pegados unos segundos antes de separarse de nuevo.   
—Dicen que eres tan bella como Afrodita— murmuró él, deslizando una sonrisa, antes de incorporarse y pedir a la joven que le siguiese.

Fueron solo unos metros donde los rosales silvestres ofrecían su espectáculo de color y de un aroma penetrante, y Eros le enseñó aquel particular jardín.

Elisa, observó las rosas con detenimiento y observó que una había sido cortada.  
—¿Es la rosa que me regalaste ayer?— preguntó ella— Ah no, la rosa de ayer era roja y estas son blancas.

El caballero se había alejado unos metros, pero los suficientes para que Elisa se diera cuenta de que en ese momento, Eros sostenía una rosa blanca entre sus dedos, acercándosela a la nariz y cerrando los ojos para aspirar su fragancia.

Ella sonrió y sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, recordando el cálido beso que solo unos minutos antes se dieron.   
—¿Sabes?— preguntó él— Es verdad que hay rosas muy bellas, pero tan solo puede haber una que sea la más bella de todas.

El tono acerado de aquella frase provocó confusión en Elisa, quien se quedó parada entre los rosales. Al levantar un brazo para despejarse el cabello del rostro, las espinas abrieron la piel y ella emitió un gemido de dolor.

—Elisa, elige la rosa más bella entre todas, por favor— pidió el caballero, a lo que la joven miró a su alrededor y al ir a avanzar, sintió que las ramas de los rosales crecían y le cerraban el paso.   
  
—Eros…no sé qué está pasando…— musitó ella extrañada, sintiendo que su cabeza daba vueltas— Sácame…de aquí…

El caballero no se movió de su postura, y simplemente abrió los ojos, sujetando la rosa entre sus dedos índice y corazón.   
—Solo una rosa puede ser elegida la más bella de todas— murmuró él, arrojando la rosa hacia Elisa—. Sin rival…

Fue un golpe certero, en el cual la rosa atravesó el pecho de la joven. Poco a poco fue tornándose roja, a medida que los pétalos recibían el color de la sangre.

Finalmente, con un último aliento, la vida se escapó entre los rosales.

La maleza se abrió cuando Eros se acercó hasta el cuerpo sin vida de Elisa.

Arrodillándose junto a ella, el guerrero acarició sus mechones de cabello cobrizo, retirándoselos con suavidad del pálido rostro. La recogió entre sus brazos y con paso tambaleante y lágrimas en sus ojos, la depositó a la orilla del río.

La mirada vidriosa de Elisa fue ocultada para siempre al cerrarle los párpados, y Eros retiró la rosa del pecho de ella. Su mano acarició de nuevo los lívidos labios y depositó un último beso, antes de colocar la rosa escarlata entre ellos.   
—Lo siento mi amor—murmuró Eros, llorando—, pero solo uno puede ser el más bello…solo uno puede ser comparado con Afrodita…y ese, soy yo.

A partir de entonces, el caballero de Piscis desdeñó el nombre del amor Eros por el de la belleza Afrodita, cuya flore representativa era la rosa.

Pero nunca nadie supo por qué.

_For my name was Elisa Day_


End file.
